La Nueva Vida De Hyoudou Issei: El Hakuryuutei
by Joch27
Summary: Issei es traicionado por su ama Rias Gremory, en un intento de salvar a la cuarta heredera del Clan Phenex cae inconciente, ahi es donde se entera que el no es el Sekiryuutei si no el Hakuryuutei, con nuevos amigos Issei emprendera muchas aventuras que pondran a prueba su valor y corazon
1. Chapter 1

**Pov Issei**

Hyoudou Issei ese es mi nombré, soy huérfano nunca conocí a mis padres, muchos me conocen como la "Bestia Pervertida de Kuoh" pero...es una verdad a medía si soy un pervertido pero no en exceso como mis amigos Matsuda y Motohama, me conoce así solo por juntarme con ellos son mis amigos y los quiero, aún que ellos me terminen arrastrando en sus problemas.

Soy un estudiante de la academia Kuoh, la academia tiene un muy buen historial académico, pero hace no mucho era una institución solo para mujeres y hasta hace unos años la academia acepto a estudiantes masculinos dentro de las instalaciones, lo que no sabían era que la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos venían solo por la población femenina de la academia, esto desagrado todas las estudiantes y profesores de la academia.

Hace poco acepté salir en u a cita con una chica sumamente atractiva de una academia diferente a la mía su nombre era Amano Yūma vestía un uniforme escolar, consistía en una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, con una falda de color verde, cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta.

Estaba emocionado era la primera cita que tenía, creía que no tendría una cita con alguna chica debido a la fama que tenia de pervertido.

Planeé la cita lo mejor que pude, era mi primera cita y no quería arruinarlo. Llegue al lugar en el que nos veríamos pero una extraña chica me dio un panfleto con un símbolo extraño, no le tome importancia y simplemente lo guarde en mi pantalón. La cita fue como cualquiera un paseo, ver una película, tienda de ropa donde le compre una pulsera de color rosa comer helado y por último un último paseo en el parque. Di por terminada la cita como un gran éxito.

Pero...

De la espalda de Yūma salieron un par de alas con plumas de color negro alas parecidas a las de un cuervo, en sus manos creó una lanza de luz color rojo y con ella termino con mi vida.

No sabía que hacer quería seguir viviendo...lamentablemente eso no sería posible, estaba a punto de morir.

En ese momento aparece Rias Gremory heredera de la casa Gremory convirtiéndome en un Demonio y uno de sus siervos, desde ese día mi vida cambiaría...

Conocí a la mayoría de su Nobleza actual...

Akeno Himejima la [Reina] del grupo tiene el pelo de color negro largo atado en coleta con un listón de color naranja y ojos de color violeta, es una experta en la magia especialmente en el relámpago.

Kiba Yuuto el [Caballero] tiene el cabello rubio con ojos de color gris y un lunar en el ojo izquierdo, al igual que yo el posee un [Sacred Gear] conocido como [Sword Birth] que le permite crear una infinidad de espadas de acuerdo a la imaginación del usuario.

Y por último Koneko Toujo la [Torre], tiene la apariencia de una niña pequeña con el cabello de color blanco, con ojos de color avellana, en el lado izquierdo de su cabello lleva un broche de gato color negro, tiene un fuerza descomunal que no se compara a la de ningún humano y siempre me tacha de pervertido debido a mi reputación como la "Bestia Pervertida".

Paso el tiempo logre despertar mi [Sacred Gear] que resulto ser [Twice Critical], poco tiempo después conoció a Asia Argento una ex monja de la iglesia que fue controlada por los Ángeles Caídos, causalmente se encontraba el mismo Ángel Caído que me mato Raynare al parecer ese era su verdadero nombre, se llevó a Asia con ella para quitarle su [Sacred Gear] [Twilight Healing], peleé por Asia y logre rescatarla gracias a que mi [Sacred Gear] que en realidad era la [Boosted Gear] una de las Trece Longuinus con la capacidad de matar a Dioses, terminamos con la vida de la Ángel Caída de Raynare que era en realidad su nombre.

Paso el tiempo y poco a poco me fui enamorando de mi ama Rias Gremory, también conocimos a los demás demonios que asisten a la escuela, el Concejo Estudiantil cuya Presidenta era Sona Shitori o mejor dicho Sona Sitri heredera de la casa Sitri uno de los pilares demoniacos al igual que al casa Gremory. Después de un tiempo conocimos a el prometido de Rias, Raiser Phenex un demonio arrogante que solo le importaba la fama y el poder.

Rias no quería casarse con Raiser por lo cual se acordó tener un Rating Game que es un juego en donde los reyes de ambas noblezas pelean entre sí con sus respectivos sequitos, se acordó que el juego seria en 10 días por lo empezamos con un entrenamiento en una montaña alejada de la ciudad para no llamar la atención, en la montaña entrene con mis compañeros para mejorar mi fuerza, velocidad y magia.

Al termino de mi entrenamiento Rias empezó a actuar extraño y cada uno de mis compañeros nos preocupas por lo que le podía pasar aunque ella no nos dijera nada, el entrenamiento dio sus resultados pero aun con los buenos resultados que obtuvimos no sería suficiente para poder ganar el encuentro de mañana pero…esa misma noche conocí el dragón que reside dentro de mi brazo izquierdo llamado Ddraig uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales el cual me ayudo con un entrenamiento mental para poder derrotar a Raiser en el juego de mañana, el entrenamiento duro cerca de seis meses y en el mundo real solo fueron seis minutos, al término del entrenamiento era más fuerte que un demonio de clase alta estaba listo para ganar mañana.

A la mañana siguiente todos estábamos listos para pelear y ganar el Rating Game, estaba listo no dejaría que la Presidenta se casara con ese patán de Raiser Phenex.

Fuimos trasportados a una dimensión de bolsillo más precisamente a una réplica de la academia Kuoh, todos nos pusimos en marcha ya que ganaríamos por la Presidenta, el juego siguió no se me dificultaba el pelear contra el sequito de Raiser, logramos sacar del juego a la mayoría de piezas de Raiser a excepción de si [Reina] y su [Arfil] que resulto ser su hermana menor Ravel Phenex, lamentablemente lograron sacar del juego a Kiba, Koneko, Akeno y a Asia de último momento, llegue donde la Presidenta peleaba con Raiser, estaba de rodillas mientras Raiser sonreía confiadamente, empecé una pelea contra Raiser en donde la pelea estaba muy pareja todos estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza que estaba demostrando en esos momentos, pasaron unos minutos en donde los dos estábamos cansados y Raiser apenas se mantenía de pie estaba por derrotarlo cuando…

 **Pov Normal**

-"Issei".

Una voz me detuvo en el momento en el que estaba por darle el golpe final a Raiser voltee y vi a la Presidenta de pie como si nada.

-"Buch…". Trate de hablar pero de repente miro a Raiser detrás de ella, me entro el pánico y trate de advertirle. "Buchou cuida…". Cuando me di cuenta tenía un agujero en mi estómago salía sangre a montones y caí de rodillas.

Levante la vista para ver a la Presidenta con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro y con la mano levantada mientras tenía el [Poder de la Destrucción] en la palma de la mano.

-"¿P-por qué?". Fue lo único que pude decir mientras con mis manos apretaba mi estómago.

-"No hables estúpido demonio de clase baja". Me respondió con una voz que me helo los huesos y me recordó a cierta Ángel Caída. "No tienes derecho a golpear a mi prometido".

-"¿Q-que?". Pregunte totalmente confundido ante esas palabras que decía.

-"Como lo oyes he decidido casarme con Raiser, lamentablemente el Rating Game ya había sido programado y no podía cancelarlo por eso decidí perder ante Raiser, pero no pensé que fueras tan fuerte como para poder vencerlo".

No podía creer las palabras que decía quería que todo fuera solo un mal sueño, la mujer que amaba me traiciono, no podía decir nada y solo me limite a quedarme callado.

-"Rias-sama". En ese momento llegaron Ravel con la [Reina] de Raiser Yubelluna. "Que es lo que le hace a su siervo". Pregunto ella alteradamente.

-"Callate Ravel esto no te incumbe". Respondió Raiser fríamente a su hermana.

-"Onii-sama enserio dejaras que…". Dijo Ravel pero fue interrumpida.

-"¡CALLATE! No tienes voz en esto". Dijo Raiser ya molesto.

-"¡NO! Ese chico está a punto de morir como la tercera heredera del Clan Phenex no me puedes callar". Respondió Ravel ya enojada con su hermana.

-"¡NO TIENES DERECHO SOLO ERES UNO DE MIS [Arfiles] Y TIENES QUE OBEDECERME O SI NO!". Respondió Raiser enojado mientras formaba llamas en la palma de su mano izquierda.

-"¡RAISER-SAMA NO PUEDE LASTIMAR A SU PROPIA HERMANA!". Grito Yubelluna.

-"¡CALLATE SOLO ERES UN DEMONIO DE CLASE BAJA!". Grito Raiser a su [Reina].

-"No te atreverías". Contesto Ravel.

-"¿No?". Dijo Raiser para crear con ambas manos una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía a Ravel que solo pudo observar como venía la gran bola de fuego asía ella.

 **Pov Issei**

Cerro los ojos esperando que la inmensa bola de fuego estampara en contra de ella pero… nada, no sintió nada abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse a un castaño delante de ella mientras le salía humo.

Hyoudou Issei se había interpuesto en el ataque de Raiser y había salido sumamente lastimado, volteo para observar a una Ravel en shock pero sin ningún rasguño, sonrió para después caer inconsciente.

 **Pov Normal.**

 **Con los espectadores.**

Todos estaban enojados, Sirzechs Lucifer estaba más que enojado él era el que propuso este Rating Game ya que sabía que su hermana no se quería casar con Raiser y el ver que casi mata a su [Peón] solo por interponerse en el matrimonio que podría tener con Raiser lo enojo de sobremanera ya que no pensaba que llegaría hasta ese punto.

Los líderes de las casas Gremory y Phenex estaban decepcionados pero más que nada decepcionados de sus hijos, la casa Gremory tenía la reputación de tratar bien a sus siervos y si las demás casas demoniacas se enteraran de esto todas las alianzas que tienen se romperán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los Phenex estaban peor no creían que su hijo le levantara la voz a su propia hermana y mucho menos intentar lastimarla.

Ambos clanes querían que ambos herederos pagaran por sus acciones pero no podían ya que ellos podían tratar a sus siervos como ellos quisieran, pero eso no impide que dichos Clanes hagan algo.

 **Una semana después.**

El castaño por fin de una semana despierta del Rating Game pasado y de la traición que sufrió por parte de Rias Gremory.

Con esfuerzo se levanta para ver que junto a él se encuentra la tercera heredera Phenex, que ante el movimiento de Issei abre los ojos para verlo y darle una sonrisa.

Ravel es una chica joven con el pelo largo y rubio con ojos color azul oscuro. Su pelo está atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rezos, con cintas azules, traía puesto un vestido color morado claro con acentos color purpura oscuro.

-"Que bueno que ya despertó Issei-sama". Dijo Ravel.

-"¿Qué paso?".

-"Quedo inconsciente después que me protegió del ataque de mi hermano". Dijo Ravel con tristeza.

-"Ya veo…así que no fue un sueño". Dijo tristemente para susurrar lo último.

-"A si por cierto Sirzechs-sama desea hablar con usted".

-"¿Qué quiere de mí el Mao Lucifer?".

-"No lo sé pero dice que sea rápido".

-"Bien".

Acto seguido el castaño se levantó para que ambos jóvenes vallan en un círculo mágico donde el Mao Lucifer.

 **Castillo Lucifer.**

Ambos jóvenes llegan al Castillo Lucifer que era una mansión GRANDE ante los ojos de Issei.

-"Es muy grande". Dijo el castaño mientras miraba el castillo con la boca abierta.

-"Tiene que serlo es el castillo de un Mao". Respondió la joven.

-"Tienes razón".

-"Vamos nos están esperando". Dijo la joven para que ambos entraran en el castillo.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una sala donde se encontraban el Mao Lucifer y los líderes de los clanes Gremory y Phenex.

-"Gracias por venir Hyoudou Issei-kun". El que hablo fue Sirzechs Lucifer un joven con el cabello largo color rojo carmesí y ojos de color azul verdoso.

Al lado había dos hombres vestidos elegantemente que miraban al castaño seriamente. El primero era un hombre mayor con el pelo de color amarillo y ojos color azul oscuro con una barba de candado color amarilla, el otro era un hombre mayor con el pelo color rojo carmesí y ojos de color azul verdoso y una pequeña barba.

-"Hola Hyoudou-kun". Dijo el peli rojo.

-"Disculpen ¿Quiénes son?". Pregunto el castaño.

-"Oh lamento no haberlos presentado Hyoudou Issei-kun ellos son Lord Phenex y Lord Gremory". Dijo Sirzechs al castaño.

-"Ya veo bueno mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei el actual Sekiryuutei". Dijo el castaño cortésmente mientras hace una pequeña inclinación.

-"Mucho gusto Hyoudou-kun". Dijeron ambos hombres.

-"Solo Issei o Issei-kun". Dijo Issei.

-"¿Sabes porque estás aquí Issei-kun?". Pregunto el peli rojo.

-"La verdad no y me gustaría que me dijeran el motivo de su llamado". Dijo el castaño.

-"Venimos a disculparnos de las acciones de nuestros hijos". Dijo el rubio.

-"Lamento el comportamiento de mi hija". Dijo el peli rojo inclinándose ligeramente.

-"No tienes que disculparte por las acciones de su hija, ella sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos". Dijo Issei fríamente.

-"No te preocupes te aseguro que ella recibirá un castigo de nuestra parte". Dijo el peli rojo.

-."Mi hijo también recibirá un castigo de parte del Clan Phenex". Dijo el rubio seriamente. "También venía a darte las gracias por el haber cuidado a mi hija durante el Rating Game". Dijo el rubio inclinándose ligeramente.

-"No tienen por qué agradecer no podía permitir que una chica tan linda como su hija fuera lastimada". Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

La joven Phenex se ruborizo ante el comentario del castaño, cosa que no paso desapercibido por su padre que solo sonrió al ver a su hija.

-"También tengo que decirte que te damos la oportunidad de ser un demonio de clase alta". Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

-"¿Por qué?". Pregunto curiosamente el castaño.

-"El desempeño que demostraste en el Rating Game fue admirable no todos los demonios de clase baja pueden vencer a un demonio de clase alta, pero claro esto es tu decisión". Explico el Mao.

-"Ya veo". Contesto el castaño. "Acepto". Dijo el castaño.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso". Contesto con una sonrisa el peli rojo.

De pronto en la sala apareció un circulo de color verde y del salió un hombre peli verde con ojos color azul que miro a Issei y con una sonrisa se dirigió con él.

-"Tu debes de ser Hyoudou Issei ¿no?". Dijo el peli verde y el castaño asistió. "Me presento mi nombre es Ajuka Beelzebub es un placer conocerte". Dijo cortésmente el peli verde.

-"Igualmente".

-"Issei-kun él te dará tu juego de [Evil Pieces]". Dijo el Mao Lucifer.

-"Toma Hyoudou-kun". Dijo el peli verde al castaño dándole una pequeña caja de madera color negro. "Solo aplica un poco de tu poder en la caja para que las piezas reaccionen a tu poder".

El castaño solo asintió a lo que dijo el Mao y procedió a aplicar un poco de poder, debido al poder la caja empezó a brillar demasiado y todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse para no ser segados por la fuerte luz que de repente desapareció, dejando que todos pudieran ver nuevamente, el castaño quito la tapa de madera para ver unas piezas que cambiaban de color entre rojo y blanco dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes.

-"¿Esto es normal?". Pregunto el castaño al ver el cambio de color que sufrían constantemente sus piezas.

-"No". Contestaron todos.

-"Bueno y ¿ahora qué hago?". Pregunto el castaño.

-"Solo coloca la pieza del [Rey] en tu pecho". Dijo el peli verde después de salir del shock por lo ocurrido momentos anteriores.

Issei hizo lo que el peli verde dijo y se colocó la pieza [Rey] en su pecho haciendo que esta entrara en su pecho para que luego el expulsara un aura que cambiaba de color entre rojo y blanco, desconcertando a todos por la reacción de las piezas al entrar en el cuerpo del castaño, segundos después el aura del castaño desapareció dejando con más dudas a todos los presentes.

-"Valla sino que me he hecho más poderoso". Dijo el castaño.

-"Es normal la pieza del [Rey] aumenta considerablemente tu fuerza física, velocidad y reservas de magia". Contesto el peli rojo mayor.

-"Ya veo".

-"Issei-kun". Llamo el rubio captando la atención del castaño. "Me gustaría que unieras a tu sequito a mi hija".

-"¿Puedo?...pensé que era una de las piezas de Raiser". Dijo el castaño confundido.

-"Lo era pero hasta hace poco perdió ese derecho así como el de otras piezas". Dijo el rubio.

-"Entonces acepto claro solo si ella quiere". Dijo el castaño alegremente.

-"C-claro me gustaría c-convertirme en una de sus piezas Issei-sama". Contento la rubia felizmente.

-"Por supuesto pero tengo una duda". Dijo el castaño.

-"¿Cuál?".

-"¿Cómo la convierto en mi sierva?". Pregunto el castaño mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-"Eso es fácil solo di lo que dice en este papel". Dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa entregándole un papel al castaño.

Issei le entrego la pieza del [Arfil] a Ravel quien rápidamente la coloco en su pecho.

-"Yo Hyoudou Issei te ordeno a ti Ravel Phenex que vuelvas a caminar ente mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi [Arfil]". Después de eso la pieza entro dentro del cuerpo de Ravel sacando una pieza de [Arfil] naranja, del mismo modo que con Issei un aura envolvió a Ravel cambiando de color entre rojo y blanco hasta que en unos segundos el aura desaparezca del mismo modo en que apareció.

-"También decidimos que tendrías una escolta por si Raiser y Rias te quisieran atacar". Dijo Lord Phenex.

En la sala aparecieron dos círculos mágicos uno de color rojo y otro de color amarillo, de ellos aparecieron cuatro mujeres.

Una chica pequeña de cabello color turquesa atado a una coleta con ojos de color azul y piel pálida, ella es Meru una [Peón] de Raiser hermana gemela de Kira, Kira es igual a su hermana gemela solo que ella tiene el cabello suelto en vez de atado como su hermana, ella también era un [Peón] de Raiser.

Una mujer con grandes y notables pechos, con el pelo largo purpura, ondulado que cae todo el camino por la espalda y los ojos del mismo color. En la parte delantera, el lado derecho de su cabello cae sobre el pecho y cubre su ojo derecho, mientras que el lado izquierdo car cerca de la parte posterior de la falda, ella es la [Reina] de Raiser Yubelluna.

La última es una mujer mayor de cabello color plateado y ojos color celeste, vestida con un traje de sirvienta, actualmente ella es una sirvienta de la casa Gremory Grayfia Lucifuge, que ante los ojos de Issei es una mujer sumamente atractiva.

-"Un placer en conocerlo Issei-sama". Dijeron todas en coro.

-"El placer es mío Meru, Kira, Yubelluna, Grayfia". Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa que sonrojo a las cuatro chicas.

El castaño al igual que con Ravel convirtió a las cuatro en sus siervas, para Meru y Kira [Peones], para Yubelluna [Arfil] y para Grayfia la [Reina], las cuatro chicas se cubrieron de la misma aura que el castaño y la rubia pero no le dieron importancia.

-"Eh mejorado tu hogar para ti y toda tu nobleza, es mejor que partas a verla". Dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Sirzechs-sama". Respondió el castaño.

-"Con Sirzechs está bien".

-"Bueno nos retiramos". Dijo Issei y acto seguido se transportó con todo su sequito a su casa por medio de un círculo mágico dejando a todos los presentes asombrados por lo sucedido especialmente a cierto peli verde por el tema de sus piezas.

 **Casa Hyoudou.**

Issei con sus chicas aparecen en la casa Hyoudou que ahora era una gran mansión de seis pisos dejando más que sorprendido al castaño que casi se desmaya al ver su casa, el grupo entra al hogar viendo que era demasiado grande, las chicas fueron a acomodarse en sus nuevas instalaciones dejando solo al castaño en la sala.

-"Creo que hablare con Ddraig". Dijo el castaño para entrar en su mente.

 **Mente de Issei.**

 **-** "Ddraig estas aquí".

De repente apareció un dragón grande rojo con unos ligeros toques de color blanco en todo el cuerpo, sorprendiendo a Issei ya que él no era Ddraig.

-[No soy Ddraig compañero soy Ryu el Dragón Celestial blanquirojo]. Respondió con una voz gruesa que hizo temblar a Issei.

 **FIN**

 **BUENO ESO ES TODO Y DOY GRACIAS A** TomoyaScarlet1234 **POR DEJARME ADOPTAR ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SIN MAS ME DESPIDO ADIOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIEN ESTE YA ES EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE RECIBIÓ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO NO PENSÉ QUE FUERAN TAN APOYADO Y SIN MÁS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

Frente a Issei se encontraba un dragón que no era ni Ddraig y Alvion, sino un dragón de color rojo con ligeros toques de color blanco era Ryu el Hakuryuutei.

-"¿Hakuryuutei?". Pregunto el castaño.

-[Exacto compañero soy el Hakuryuutei].

-"¿Qué paso con Ddraig?".

-[Esa fue solo una fachada para ocultar mi verdadera identidad]. Contesto el dragón.

-"¿Por qué querrías ocultar tu identidad?". Pregunto instigado el castaño.

-[La mayoría de mis antiguos portadores sucumbían ante el gran poder que habitaba en su interior, por lo que decidí tomar esa apariencia].

-"¿Entonces por qué me dices esto si no quieres que tus portadores se enteren?".

-[Eres diferente, no todas las personas arriesgas su propia integridad física para defender a alguien que apenas conoce].

-"¿Me observaste?".

-[Siempre lo he hecho, desde tu nacimiento hasta tu traición a manos de la mocosa Gremory].

En ese momento un silencio incomodo su produjo en mi pasa mental hasta que decidí romperlo con una pregunta.

-"¿Dijiste que tus antiguos portadores se volvían locos por el poder, no?". Pregunte recibiendo una afirmación de parte del gran dragón. "¿Qué tipo de poder es el que tienes?".

-[Básicamente tengo el poder de Dividir el poder de mi contrincante y entregármelo, aumento mi poder y lo transfiero a otras personas].

-"¿Es todo?".

-[Por el momento es todo lo que te puedo decir, tendrás que descubrir lo demás tu solo]. Respondió el dragón.

-"¿Por qué fuiste sellado dentro de mí?".

-[La guerra que se libró entre las facciones bíblicas fue una de las muchas cosas estúpidas que hicieron los demonios, ángeles y caídos, ninguna de las demás mitologías quería intervenir y eso también aplico a los dragones]. Relato el dragón mientras el castaño escuchaba atentamente. [Sin embargo…hubo dos dragones estúpidos que decidieron pelear en el campo de batalla de las facciones. Los dos dragones causaron tanto caos y destrucción que las facciones bíblicas hicieron una tregua para enfrentar a ambos dragones. Pelearon durante días, muchas personas murieron pero los sacrificios dieron sus frutos ya que ambos dragones perecieron en el campo de batalla]. Dijo el dragón con una expresión nostálgica y triste a la vez. [Sus cuerpos fueron destruidos mientras que sus almas fueron selladas en las [Sacred Gear] conocidas como [Boosted Gear] y [Divine Dividing]. Esos dragones eras conocido como los Dragones Celestiales y ambos…eran mis hijos Ddraig y Alvion].

Ante dicho comentario Issei tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo y sus ojos querían salirse de su lugar, no podía decir nada estaba hecho piedra.

-"¿T-tus h-hijos?". Pregunto el castaño ya una vez recuperado de dicha noticia.

-[Si, al enterarme que ambos fueron sellados fui al cielo y enfrente al Dios Bíblico, la batalla duro meses hasta que los dos caímos rendidos y a punto de morir, pero el Dios Bíblico logro sellarme en un [Sacred Gear], aunque eso le conto la vida].

-"¿Entonces si existe Ddraig?".

-[Si solo tome su apariencia para pasar desapercibido, también copie su [Sacred Gear] a la perfección].

-"Ya veo…espera dijiste que copiaste su [Sacred Gear]".

-[Si].

-"¿Este no es mi verdadero [Sacred Gear]?". Pregunto el castaño mientras convocaba su guantelete.

-[No ese es el [Sacred Gear] en el que esta sellado mi hijo Ddraig, míralo por ti mismo]. Dijo el gran dragón mientras cerraba los ojos y el guantelete que tenía el castaño en la mano izquierda desapareció en pequeñas partículas de color rojo, dichas partículas cambiaron de color rojo a un color blanco dirigiéndose a la espalda del castaño creando unas alas de color azul con blanco, cosa que impresiono al castaño.

-"¿Qué son estas alas?".

-[Esas alas que tienes en la espalda es la [Divine Dividing] el [Sacred Gear] en el que esta sellad mi hijo Alvion].

-"Si ninguno de estos es mi [Sacred Gear] entonces ¿Cuál es el mío?".

-[Este es el tuyo]. Dijo el dragón mientras las alas desaparecían en partículas de luz color blanco, la mitad de las partículas de luz cambiaron a color rojo dirigiéndose a la cintura del castaño creando un cinturón con una hebilla dividida a la mitad del lado derecho era de color rojo y del izquierdo de color blanco del lado de la hebilla derecha, el cinturón era de color blanco y del lado izquierdo era de color rojo, en medio de la hebilla hacia una cabeza de dragón color gris dicha cabeza pertenecía a Ryu.

-"¿Qué es esto?".

-[Ese es tu [Sacred Gear] o mejor conocido como [Celestial Belt]].

-"[Celestial Belt] que es lo que hace exactamente mi [Sacred Gear]". Pregunto el castaño.

-[Mira tus manos]. El castaño mira sus manos y en la pala de la mano izquierda tenía una pequeña luz de color blanco y en la palma de la mano derecha había una luz de color rojo.

-"¿Y esto?".

-[Tu mano Izquierda puede dividir el poder de tu enemigo cada diez segundos y la mano derecha aumenta tu poder cada diez segundos].

-"Increíble". Dijo el castaño impresionado por su nueva [Sacred Gear].

-[Quisiera que me ayudaras con una cosa]. Dijo el gran dragón mientras Issei asentía en repuesta. [Ayúdame a impedir la pelea entre mis hijos]. Dijo el dragón pero el castaño solo lo miro confundido. [Mis hijos son unos idiotas ni yo mismo se por qué pelean, pero son tan estúpidos que hasta el día de hoy siguen peleando a pesar de estar sellados].

-"¿Quieres que impida su pelea?".

-[Si aunque podrías morir en el proceso].

-"No importa, ya he muerto una vez no pienso morir una segunda vez". Dijo el castaño mientras movía sus dedos de lado a lado.

-[Querrás decir una tercera vez]. Contesto el dragón seriamente.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?". Pregunto el castaño nerviosamente.

-[La chica Gremory destruyo la mayoría de tus órganos cuando te ataco con el [Poder de la Destrucción] y el golpe de gracia fue el ataca de recibiste a mano del heredero de la casa Phenex]. Dijo el dragón dejando en shock al castaño murió y él ni cuenta se dio.

-"¿Entonces cómo es que estoy con vida?". Pregunto el castaño curiosamente.

-[Te ayude, te convertí cien por ciento en dragón, regenere la mayoría de tus órganos dáñanos convirtiéndolos en órganos de dragón].

-"¿Soy un dragón?". Pregunto el castaño.

-[Si fue la única manera de no dejar que murieras, habías muerto por unos segundos pero logre forzar tu cuerpo a ser un dragón completo].

-"¿Forzaste mi cuerpo?".

-[Los [Sacred Gear] del tipo dragón convierten a sus poseedores en mitad dragón, tú al ser reencarnado en un demonio te convertiste en un hibrido demonio/dragón, forcé a tu parte demoniaca a convertirse en dragón lo que provoco que las [Evil Pieces] que se encontraban en tu cuerpo salieran forzadamente].

-"Ahora que lo dices, mis piezas de [Peón] no salieron de mi cuerpo cuando entro la pieza del [Rey]".

-[Las piezas de [Peón] la tiene esa chica Phenex].

-"Muchas gracias, entonces eso quiere decir que ahora soy un hibrido de demonio/dragón lo digo por la pieza de [Rey] que se encuentra en mi interior". Dijo el castaño a él gran dragón que lo veía fijamente.

-[No al parecer la pieza del [Rey] no cambio tu raza pero si aumento tu fuerza, magia y velocidad].

-"Ya veo gracias por la información, por cierto te ayudare con tus hijos eso tenlo por seguro". Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa para luego salir del pasaje mental.

-[Ese chico es muy interesante ¿no lo crees?]. Dijo el dragón mientras observaba a su espalda encontrándose con una sombra con los ojos rojos.

-"Si, lo es". Dijo la sombra para simplemente desaparecer.

El dragón solo suspiro con cansancio y se recostó preparándose para dormir.

Fuera del Pasaje Mental.

El castaño se encontraba en la sala de la residencia Hyoudou, se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación mientras observaba toda la casa de pies a cabeza, llego a su habitación y abrió los ojos al ver lo que se encontraba en el lugar, una televisión de 110 pulgadas.

Una X box One.

Una PlayStation 4.

Un casco de realidad virtual.

Una mesa con una computadora de escritorio Razer Christine.

En la cama se encontraba una caja grande el castaño se acercó para ver la caja más de cerca y casi se desmaya al ver lo que había adentro había una computadora portátil Dell XPS 13

El castaño estaba en shock ante lo que estaba viendo despego los ojos de la computadora para ver un pequeño sobre en su mesita de noche, el castaño deja la computadora en su cama y dirigirse a ver el pequeño sobre, al abrirlo se da cuenta que es una pequeña carta, pero no venía sola dentro de ella había una tarjeta de crédito que lo dejo desconcertado y se dispuso a leer la carta que decía:

 _Issei._

 _Esto que está en tu habitación es un regalo de mi parte espero que lo aceptes y por cierto la tarjeta que viene en el sobre es una tarjeta con dinero infinito, puedes usar el dinero en lo que plazcas espero y lo disfrutes_

 _ATENTAMENTE: Sirzechs_

Eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que el castaño se desmayara, por tremenda cantidad de lujos que el Mao le estaba dando.

Una hora después

El castaño despertó luego de una hora se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar a las chicas comiendo, después de eso me senté junto a ellas para empezar a comer, terminando de comer y me dirigí a la sala para empezar a ver la televisión segundos después las chicas llegaron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala mientras miraban la televisión, después de unos minutos me levante del sillón para salir asía las calles de la ciudad Kuoh, camine hasta llegar al mismo parque en el que tuvo la cita con el ángel caído, casualmente no había nadie a esa hora.

Morirías por mí

Esas palabras se quedarían impregnadas en su mente pero más que nada quedarían escritas en lo más profundo de su corazón, perdido es sus pensamientos empezó a llorar involuntariamente mientras se sienta en la fuente del parque, en ese momento un extraño portal se creó en la fuente del parque cosa de la que el castaño se dio cuenta, apartándose de un salto convoco su [Sacred Gear] mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

El extraño portal empezó deformarse rápidamente, cosa que le pareció curioso al castaño pero no le tomo importancia y simplemente siguió en su posición de pelea, de pronto del portal sale una persona que callo de lleno en el agua de la fuente, el portal simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El castaño desapareció su [Sacred Gear] para ir a ver a la persona que había salido de aquel extraño portal, cuando se acercó hacia la fuente pudo ver que era una chica pelo rosa con alas parecidas a las de los ángeles y unas orejas extrañas parecidas a alas de un ángel, traía puesta una falda larga, una pequeña camiseta, unos calcetines blancos con rayas rosas horizontales, unas botas de color marrón; llevaba unos guantes largos de color morado y un colgante con una joya de color morado.

El castaño se extrañó al ver a la chica, pensó que era un ángel pero después de ver las orejas que esta tenía descarto la idea ya que Raynare no las tenía y ella con anterioridad era un ángel.

La chica empezó a levantarse para luego ver al castaño y luego voltear a ver a todos lados sorprendiéndose al ver el parque.

-"¿Dónde estoy?". Pregunto la chica al castaño, que todavía seguía mojada.

-"Estas en el parque de la ciudad Kuoh". Respondió el castaño simplemente.

-"¿Ciudad?... ¿Kuoh?". Pregunto la chica confundida.

-"¿No eres de por aquí?". Pregunto el castaño a la chica.

-"No, me encontraba en la biblioteca de la capital del reino de los Imanity". Respondió ella generando confusión en el castaño.

-"¿Imanity?... ¿Eso qué es?". Pregunto el castaño confundido ante la respuesta de la peli rosa.

-"Si Imanity eso es lo que eres ¿no?". Pregunto ella.

-"No yo soy humano, o mejor dicho lo era".

-"¿Humano? Tu eres un Imanity, no sé qué es eso de humano". Dijo ella.

-"Como sea, ¿Por qué saliste de ese extraño portal?". Pregunto el castaño.

-"No lo sé lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en mi biblioteca leyendo cuando un extraño portal me succiono y luego aparecí aquí". Dijo la chica.

-"Bueno no se en donde se encuentre tu dichosa biblioteca, pero tienes que secarte estas mojada y si no te secas puedes enfermarte". Dijo el castaño seriamente mientras miraba a la chica que estaba empapada y se le podían sus pezones por la camisa que traía, rápidamente se cubrió con ambas manos mientras se ponía roja de la vergüenza ya que el castaño la había visto, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto. "Ven yo te secare". Dijo el castaño mientras le extendía la mano, la chica no quería tomarla pero al final acepto y ella la tomo, inmediatamente el castaño convoco un círculo mágico a los pies de la chica que se sorprendió al ver que un "Imanity" utilizaba magia, el círculo subió hasta la cabeza de la chica secándola por completo.

-"Como puedes utilizar magia ningún Imanity puede utilizarla". Dijo la chica aun sorprendida de ver al castaño utilizar magia.

-"Es cierto que no todos los humanos pueden utilizar la magia, pero hay algunos que entrenaron lo suficiente y la pueden utilizar". Contesto seriamente el castaño.

-"No sé a qué te refieres con humanos pero los Imanity y las Bestias Guerreras no pueden utilizar magia".

-"¿Bestias Guerreras?". Pregunto el castaño confundido.

-"De entre las 16 rasas ustedes son los únicos que no pueden utilizar la magia".

-"¿16 rasas?... mira no sé de qué me hablas pero aquí no existen esas Bestias Guerreras ni esas 16 rasas".

-[Compañero ella no parece ser de esta dimensión]. Dijo el dragón al castaño mentalmente.

-"(¿De que hablas Ddraig?). Pregunto el castaño también mentalmente.

-[Ella no se parece para nada a los ángeles que yo he visto]. Respondió el dragón.

-"(Podría ser). Dijo el castaño para cortar la comunicación con el dragón que se encuentra sellado dentro de él. "Mira por lo que puedo deducir tú no eres de este mundo". Dijo el castaño.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?". Pregunto la chica confundida.

-"Pues ambos decimos cosas que el otro no sabe, aparte saliste de un extraño portal y él pudo ser el responsable de que hayas llegado hasta este lugar".

-"Puedes tener razón". Dijo la chica.

-"Como sea, creo que no nos presentamos correctamente mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou mucho gusto conocerte". Dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

-"El gusto es mío Issei yo me llamo Jibril". Dijo ella y le extendió su mano en señal de saludo cosa que acepto Issei y saludo de la misma manera.

-"Vamos te llevare a tomar un café, pero esconde tus alas y tus orejas". Dijo el castaño a la chica con una sonrisa.

-"Disculpa pero no puedo esconder mis orejas y alas". Dijo la peli rosa al castaño.

-"¿Ni siquiera con magia?". Pregunto recibiendo una negación de la chica. "Los humanos no pueden verte así la mayoría de ellos no están enterados de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, ven". Le dijo el chico y ella se dirigió asía donde estaba y rápidamente hizo un circulo mágico que oculto sus alas y orejas. "Vamos". Dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a la cafetería mientras Jibril lo seguía.

Caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar a la cafetería donde ambos entraron, al entrar todas las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería observaban la rara vestimenta que Jibril traía y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos cosa que no afecto a ambos jóvenes. Ambos fueron atendidos pidieron café mientras platicaban entre ellos, el castaño se sorprendió al saber que en el mundo de Jibril existían diferentes tipos de razas como los vampiros, sirenas, fantasmas, dragones, elfos etc. La guerra que se dio entre los diferentes dioses por el control del mundo y de las demás rasas, como el Dios Ted fue el único que quedo en pie debido a que el no participo en dicha guerra y se corono como el Dios absoluto, que la guerra fue prohibida y todas las diferencias se resuelven a base de los juegos. Jibril se sorprendió en saber que algunas de las razas que se encuentran en su mundo si existen en este, que los dioses si existen pero que nunca se hubo una guerra como sucedió en su mundo, que en lugar de esa guerra hubo otra pero que involucro a las tres facciones bíblicas, los ángeles, demonios, caídos etc.

-"No sabía todo eso, jamás pensé que habría diferentes dimensiones". Dijo el castaño.

-[Este mundo es tan grande, ni el mismo Red conoce las dimensiones en las que viaja]. Dijo el dragón en la mente del castaño.

El castaño se quedó pensando durante unos segundo, y si había más dimensiones habría millones de posibilidades, dentro de la mente del castaño se formó una imagen que lo aria tener miles de aventuras.

-"Bueno, no tienes donde quedarte por lo que te ofrezco mi casa para que te puedas quedar". Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica.

-"Me encantaría". Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-"Bien andando no perdamos el tiempo". Dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero en una pequeña charola que tenía la cuenta de lo que ambos pidieron.

-"Si". Contesto la chica alegremente mientras seguía al joven hasta su hogar.

Ambos jóvenes platicaron mientras caminaban al hogar del castaño, la chica se sorprendió al saber que el chico era en realidad un dragón pero que antes era un humano.

Casa Hyoudou.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron ya de noche a la casa Hyoudou Jibril se sorprendió del lugar en el que vivía el castaño.

-"¿Vives aquí?". Pregunto la peli rosa sorprendida del lugar en el que vivía el castaño.

-"Si, créeme hasta a mí me cuesta trabajo creerlo". Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa forzada.

Ambos entraron en la casa para ver que todas las chicas del castaño miraban la televisión atentamente excepto Grayfia quien era la que cocinaba.

-"Ya llegue". Dijo el castaño.

-"Bienvenido Issei-sama". Dijeron todas al unísono, cosa que extraño al castaño pero se sintió feliz y simplemente embozo una sonrisa.

-"Issei-sama ¿quién es ella?". Pregunto Ravel un poco celosa de ver a la chica junto con el castaño.

-"Eh, a si es cierto, chicas ella es Jibril la encontré en el parque viene de otra dimensión". Dijo el castaño a las chicas de su nobleza.

-"¡EEEEEHHHHH!". Gritaron todas excepto Grayfia que se sorprendió pero no grito.

-"Eso es posible". Dijo Yubelluna.

-"Créanme hasta a mí me costó trabajo asimilarlo, pero es cierto". Dijo el castaño.

-"Bueno, dejando eso de lado la cena esta lista vengan a cenar". Dijo Grayfia a todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

Todos fueron a cenar en la cocina que era muy espaciosa, dejando sorprendido al castaño por lo grande que era, ya todos empezaron a comer mientras las chicas le hacían muchas preguntas a Jibril sobre su mundo y ella contestaba siempre con una sonrisa.

-"Por cierto Ravel me puedes decir que es lo que hay en los pisos de la casa, no me dio tiempo de explorar los lugares cuando llegamos". Dijo el castaño un poco apenado.

-"Claro Issei-sama". Contesto la chica con una sonrisa. "En el primer piso se encuentra la sala, el comedor, la cocina, su oficina y un baño. En el segundo piso y el tercero se encuentran las habitaciones. El cuarto piso son habitaciones vacías que puede usar para lo que guste. En el quinto piso se encuentra un salón de juegos, un pequeño bar, aguas termales, un baño y un cuarto vacío que puede usar para lo que guste. El sexto piso también son habitaciones vacías que puede usar para lo que guste".

-"¿E-eso es t-todo?". Respondió el castaño nervioso.

No es que no le guste el tener todas esas cosas, solo que él no está acostumbrado a tener cosas tan caras.

-"Ahh, se me olvidaba en el quinto piso hay una gran biblioteca". Dijo la rubia.

Ante ese comentario Jibril empezó a babear mientras ponía una cara lujuriosa que sorprendió a todas las chicas que se encontraban en la cocina, menos al castaño ya que sabía a qué se debía dicha reacción.

-"Anda Jibril puedes ir". Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa para luego ver que Jibril ya no estaba y en su lugar había una nube de polvo.

Las chicas no dijeron nada solo lo dejarían por hoy.

-"En el primer piso subterráneo se encuentra una sala de cine para que pueda ver películas". Volvió a relatar la joven Phenex.

-"Espera, espera dijiste piso subterráneo". Pregunto el castaño en shock.

-"Si". Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa al ver las reacciones que daba su amo. "En el segundo piso subterráneo se encuentra una piscina. El tercero es un amplio campo de entrenamiento que tiene muchos sellos mágicos para que resista todo tipo de poder y sellos anti sonido para que ningún ruido salga de la habitación. Y en el último piso se encuentra vacío por el momento". Termino de relatar la rubia.

-"Es todo ¿verdad?". Dijo el castaño.

-"Si eso es todo lo que hay en la casa". Dijo Ravel.

-"Bueno chicas me voy a dar un baño". Dijo el castaño.

Después de eso el castaño subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso en donde se encontraba el baño, las chicas terminaron de comer y cada una subió a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir.

Después de tomar una ducha el castaño se cambió para dirigirse a la biblioteca en donde se encontraba Jibril leyendo los libros en la biblioteca que estaba justo al lado del baño.

-"Jibril". Llamo el castaño para llamar la atención de la peli rosa.

-"Si". Respondió la chica sin despegar la vista del libro que leía.

-"En el segundo piso se encuentran las habitaciones necesito que tomes una de ellas, mañana saldremos a comprarte ropa y más cosas que puedes necesitar". Dijo el castaño seriamente.

-"¿Porque necesito comprar otra ropa?". Pregunto la chica al castaño que solo la miraba.

-"Esa ropa que traes es demasiado reveladora y si quieres pasar desapercibida entre los humanos debes vestir diferente".

-"De acuerdo". Dijo la chica son un tierno puchero.

-"Bien". Dijo el castaño conforme con lo que había hecho, y empezó a salir de la habitación. "No te quedes despierta hasta tarde". Dijo el castaño para luego cerrar la puerta.

-"¿Quién se cree que es?". Dijo la peli rosa enojada por como la trataba, pero cambio su rostro a una sonrisa. "Pero es un buen hombre". Dijo la peli rosa sin saber que se había sonrojado ligeramente.

Habitación de Issei.

El castaño ya había llegado a su habitación y se dispuso a entrar en su espacio mental para hablar con Ryu.

Espacio Mental.

El castaño se encontraba en un lugar blanco no había absolutamente nada, empezó a caminar hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un dragón rojo con toques color blanco dormido, el castaño suspiro pesadamente para empezar a conectar unas bocinas gigantes casi del mismo tamaño que la del dragón, conecto un micrófono mientras se ponía unos tapones en los oídos y unos audífonos grandes alejándose a una posición segura.

-Ejem…¡DESPIERTA!". Grito el castaño al micrófono que mando una fuerte onda sónica que impacto en el pobre dragón que solo pudo abrir los ojos ante tal ruido que hizo el castaño, mandándolo a bolar unos cuantos metros.

-[¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!]. Grito furioso el gran dragón para empezar a buscar al responsable.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA". Se reía el castaño fuertemente estando tirado en el piso mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

-[¡NO ES GRACIOSO MALDITO MOCOSO!]. Rugió furioso el dragón.

-"JAJA… SI…JAJA…LO FUE…JAJAJAJAJA". Reía sin control el castaño mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

-[¡CASI ME ROMPES UN TIMPANO MOCOSO!]. Grito el dragón.

-"Ya…jajá…perdón". Dijo el castaño ya más tranquilo.

-[Como sea ¿para qué me quieres?]. Pregunto el dragón.

-"Quería saber si podías hacer lo mismo que en el entrenamiento previo al Rating Game". Dijo el castaño.

-[Si te refieres a donde intentases por seis meses ¿sí?]. Contesto el dragón.

-"Quisiera que me entrenaras en ese lugar, puedo manejar el poder de aumentar pero todavía no puedo manejar el poder para dividir". Dijo el castaño.

-[Por mi bien solo que ese lugar tiene sus limitaciones].

-"¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto el castaño.

-[Solo puedes entrenar en ese lugar máximo dos años, y solo podemos ir a ese lugar cinco veces]. Dijo el dragón seriamente al castaño.

-"¿Quieres decir que solamente puedo entrar cuatro veces más a ese lugar?". Pregunto el castaño recibiendo una afirmación de parte del dragón.

-[Te recomiendo que entres dos veces más, dejas dos en caso de emergencia].

-"No importa". Dijo el castaño decidido a lo que el dragón solo embozo una sonrisa.

-[Recuerda una vez que terminen los dos años tendrás que volver al mundo humano y esperar un día para poder entrar nuevamente]. Dijo el dragón recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del castaño. [Andando]. Dijo el dragón para que el castaño se subiera en el dragón y ambos emprendieran vuelo alejándose del lugar en el que se encontraban.

En eso una extraña sombra con los ojos rojos se formó en el lugar en el que el dragón y el castaño se encontraban y simplemente sonrió levemente.

-"Tienes que hacerte fuerte Hyoudou Issei, solo tú puedes salvar este mundo". Y sin hacer ni decir nada la extraña sombra desapareció del lugar.

Lugar desconocido.

Después de volar ambos dragones estaban frente a una puerta grande de madera, el dragón empujo la puerta fuertemente abriéndola por completo, ambos dragones entraron solo para observar una gran paisaje que era un hermoso campo con césped, flores y árboles y una suave brisa refrescante.

-"No me cansare de decirlo, es hermoso". Dijo el castaño mientras respiraba el aire que había en aquel lugar.

-[Me cuenta trabajo admitirlo pero si es hermoso]. Dijo el gran dragón mientras observaba el lugar con una sonrisa.

-"Bien pero es mejor empezar". Dijo el castaño para voltear y ver de manera desafiante al dragón.

-[No me contendré en esta ocasión mocoso]. Dijo el dragón mientras se envolvía en una luz color blanca y empezaba a encogerse para dejar ver a un hombre de traje alto con el cabello dividido a la mitad del lado derecho color rojo y del lado izquierdo color blanco, sus ojos eran de diferente color estos eran de color negro.

-"Así que esa es tu forma humana a Ryu".

-[Si, pero será mejor que no te distraigas]. Dijo el dragón mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Ambos se miraban de manera desafiante, el castaño rápidamente convoco su [Sacred Gear] y se lanzó a toda velocidad en contra del gran dragón que también hizo lo mismo, ambos se acercaban el uno al otro con una gran velocidad hasta que sus puños chocaron provocando una onda expansiva que destruyo el piso que ambos pisaban en ese momento, después de eso ambos retrocedieron solo para mirarse nuevamente y volver a chocar puños.

Dos años después.

El bello paisaje que se encontraba al inicio del entrenamiento ahora era un gran cráter con unos más pequeños y ningún rastro de vida vegetal.

Ambos dragones se encontraban con una rodilla en el piso mientras que son la otra mano se apoyaban en su otra rodilla, el castaño tenían el cuerpo con múltiples heridas y moretones una herida en la ceja izquierda escurriéndole sangre que no le permitía ver con el ojo izquierdo, Ryu estaba mejor que el castaño tenia ligeros golpes y heridas, le escurría sangre del brazo que tenía libre, el castaño estaba peor que el dragón pero este estaba ligeramente cansado, el castaño quería seguir peleando pero las heridas que tenía no se lo permitieron.

-[N-no te e-esfuerces…estas d-demasiado h-herido como para c-continuar…además…y-ya superaste mis e-expectativas…eres i-igual de fuerte q-que un R-rey D-dragón]. Dijo Ryu que respiraba con suma dificultad pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el resultado del entrenamiento.

-"G-gracias". Dijo con esfuerzo el castaño quien sonrió son esfuerzo.

-[B-bien, supongo que ya debemos de regresar]. Dijo el dragón ya más recuperado.

-"S-SI".

Pasaje Mental.

Ambos dragón que salieron del lugar con esfuerzo y rápidamente el castaño salió de su mente para ir al mundo real, dejando al dragón en su pasaje mental mientras regresaba a su forma de dragón y se dejara caer en el lugar, mientras la misma sombra con los ojos rojos se hacía presente al lado del gran dragón.

-"¿Y bien?". Pregunto la sombre al gran dragón que estaba tirado en el piso descansando de estar peleando con el castaño por dos años completos sin detenerse ningún segundo.

-[Se izó fuerte no tanto como para vencerme pero si lo suficiente como para herirme]. Dijo el dragón pesadamente.

-"¿Habilidades?". Pregunto la sombra al gran dragón.

-[Aun no está preparado tendremos que esperar a que se haga más fuerte, además tiene que entrenar a su equipo, porque él no podrá hacerlo solo]. Afirmo el dragón.

-"En eso tienes razón". Contesto la sombra que solo cerro los ojos ante la respuesta del dragón.

-[¿Crees que esté listo para asimilar tu poder?]. Pregunto el dragón.

-"Esta listo". Contesto la sombra mientras abría los ojos.

-[Entonces…]. Iba a hablar el dragón pero fue interrumpido por la sombra.

-"Pero quisiera observarlo un poco más". Contesto la sombra mientras caminaba lejos del dragón.

-[Se lo que piensas]. Dijo el dragón haciendo que la sombra se detuviera en seco. [El no sucumbirá en la ambición de poder, te lo puedo asegurar].

-"Tengo mis dudas, el poder siega a las personas y estas llegan a cometer una locura". Dijo la sombre que reanudo su caminata. "Lo digo por experiencia". Contesto la sombra para simplemente desaparecer.

-[Tu nunca cambias]. Respondió el dragón para quedar dormido en el lugar.

Cuarto de Issei.

El castaño empezó a abril los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación, rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta y puso un sello de silencio que sello el sonido de todo el cuarto.

-"¡AAAAAHHHHH!". Grito el castaño mientas caía al piso y se retorcía del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

La ¿razón?... simple los dos años que paso entrenando con Ryu llegaron a su cuerpo como una bomba que explotó en todo su cuero, todas las heridas, los golpes, el cansancio lo sintió de nuevo en una sola explosión, uno de los efectos que tenía el entrenar en ese lugar aunque Ryu no se veía afectado como el castaño.

-"M-maldita s-sea". Dijo el castaño mientras sudaba y reparaba agitadamente. "(Maldita lagartija con patas, porque no sufres tú también)". Pensó el castaño mientras sangre escurría de la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos soltaban lágrimas de sangre.

Lentamente el castaño se arrastró hasta su cama, llegando se movió hasta llegar a su mesita de noche, con dificultad abrió el primer cajón sacando una pequeña caja de color anaranjado con el símbolo de la familia Phenex, en un rápido movimiento quito la tapadera revelando tres frascos con lágrimas de Fénix.

-"G-gracias R-Ravel me h-has salvado i-involuntariamente". Dijo el castaño mientras agarraba uno de los tres frascos que se encontraban en la caja y bebía su contenido.

Al instante el castaño se recuperó del dolor que sentía y el cansancio había disminuido.

Con un gran esfuerzo logro acomodarse para poder descansar, en la mañana ya se encontraría mejor.

A la mañana siguiente.

El castaño despertó con dificultad mientras sentía como su cuerpo le quemaba, se paró con dificultad su cuerpo le dolía aunque no tanto como en la noche, el castaño se sentó en el piso de la habitación mientas empezaba a meditar, elevaba su aura ya que con la meditación la controlaba y en vez de volverse salvaje esta era más relajada mas cálida, un tuco que le había enseñado Ryu para que se recuperara después de un entrenamiento.

Después de unos minutos el cansancio se había reducido lo suficiente como para que no le molestara el dolor.

Camino asía su ropero y entre tanta ropa que tenia se puso una playera de color azul rey, un pantalón de mezclilla color azul, y una chaqueta de cuero color negra.

Salió hacia la habitación de Jibril para llevarla a comprar ropa, llego hasta la puerta y toco para que la peli rosa abriera espero unos segundos hasta que ella abrió.

-"Buenos días Jibril". Dijo el castaño a la peli rosa con una sonrisa que la ruborizo ligeramente pero supo cómo contenerse para que el castaño no lo notara.

-"Buenos días Issei". Contesto la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-"¿Lista?". Pregunto el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de la peli rosa.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con todas las chicas del castaño que miraban la televisión, mientras Yubelluna cocinaba el almuerzo esta vez.

-"Buenos días". Dijeron ambos jóvenes.

-"Buenos días". Contentaron todas las chicas del castaño.

-"Issei-sama". Hablo Yubelluna llamando la atención del castaño. "¿Va a desayunar?". Pregunto la peli morada.

-"No tengo que llevar a Jibril a comprar ropa y algunas cosas para su habitación". Dijo el castaño sencillamente.

Ante esto todas las chicas voltearon viendo al castaño, como si no creyeran lo que había dicho.

-"Vamos Jibril". Dijo el castaño mientas tomaba de la mano a la peli rosa y salían de la casa dejando en shock a todas las residentes de la casa Hyoudou.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un tiempo que poco después fue remplazado por un aura de celos proviniendo de las chicas del sequito del castaño, de Ravel en mayo cantidad que de las otras cuatro.

Centro comercial.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al centro comercial de Kuoh para empezar a ver las cosas que se ofrecían en las tiendas del lugar, primero fueron por lo esencial caminaron hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa en donde Jibril su puso diferentes tipos de atuendos entre ellos una camisa de color amarilla unos jeans azules ajustados y uns chaqueta de cuero color negra, una camisa color morado y un pantalón de mescliya color gris, un vestido color rojo de una pieza que resaltaba su gran figura, ante la ropa que Jibril se ponía el castaño no hacia mas que sonrojarse pareciendo un tomate con patas.

Después de eso ambos jovenes salieron y compraron una docena de zapatos que le habian gustado a Jibril, el castaño solamente creava un círculo de trasporte y enviaba las cosas a la casa Hyoudou específicamente la habitación de Jibril, pasaron por una tienda de electrónica en la que el castaño compro una tablet color blanca que mando donde Sirzechs junto con una nota

Inframundo Castillo Lucifer

Sirzechs se encontraba demasiado irritado ¿la razon?...el maldito papeleo o si esa maldita molestia no lo dejava en paz. En ese momento un círculo mágico aparece con una pequeña caja de cargon de una Tablet color blanco lo raro es que había una nota que decía:

 _Sirzechs_

 _Quisiera que me hicieras un favor, pasa a la tablet que recibistes todos los libros de los que disponga el inframundo claro solo los libros que esten permitidos que se lean, me arias un gran favor si lo haces por favor_

 _Atentamente: Issei._

 _Posdata: Gracias por la remodelación de la casa y por los regalos extra, auque no te debistes haber molestado._

Despues de leer la nota

El peli rojo envoso una sonrisa y mando llamar a uno de sus soldados para qué hiciera lo que el castaño le pido al Mao.

-"No se que estaras tramando Issei-kun, jaja esto se pondrá interesante". Dijo el peli rojo para seguir con el papeleo.

Centro Comercial Kuoh.

Ambos jovenes caminaro observando las cosas que podian comprar, pasaron cerca de una librería y como era de esperarse Jibril empezó a babear mientras el castaño solo negaba con la cabeza el comportamiento de la chica, los dos entraron en la librería y el castaño compro cada uno de los libros que se encontraban en la librería, claro solo una copia de cada uno de los libros, el castaño aprovechó que Jibril leia un libro salio del lugar para combrar algo en la tienda de jollas, salio de la tienda con un pequeño estuche que escondio en la bosa de su chaqueta, fue por Jibril para salir a comprar las cosas que les faltaban a ambos jovenes, después de terminar con sus compras ambos salieron en direccion a el parque donde compraron un helado que ambos disfrutaron en especial Jibril que era la primera vez que comia uno.

-"Sabes jamas me había divertido así, gracias". Dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-"No hay nada que agradecer, yo también me divertí". Respondio el castaño.

-"Espero que podamos repetirlo".

-"Tenlo por seguro". Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el estuche que habia comprado antes. "Toma".

-"¿Qué es?". Pregunto la chica de manera curiosa.

-"Ábrelo". Respondió el castaño.

La chica asistió para encontrar un hermoso collar con unas alas de ángel extendidas de plata y una gema de color negra.

-"Es precioso". Respondio la chica. "¿Porque lo compraste?". Pregunto la chica.

-"Es un regalo y normalmente acostumbró darlos en una cita". Dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar a cierta angel caida, cosa que lo enojo pero supo esconder su enojo.

-"¿C-cita?". Preguntó la chica completamente roja.

-"Claro, o enserio creías que era una simple salida de compras". Pregunto el castaño mientras se divertia al ver la reacción en Jibril.

-"B-bueno s-supongo que tienes razón". Dijo peli rosa volteando asía otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-"Póntelo".

Acto seguido la peli roza se puso el collar que el castaño le compro, y no pudo evitar envozar una sonrisa al ver el collar que le compro el castaño.

Casa Hyoudou.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en la residencia Hyoudou, para ver que todos los esperaban en la sala de la residencia.

-"Estamos de vuelta". Dijeron ambos jóvenes mientras entraban en la residencia.

-"Bienvenido Issei-sama". Contestaron todas las chicas.

-"Jibril las cosas que compramos se encuentran en tu habitación, ve y organiza las cosas". Dijo el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica.

Después de eso el castaño se dirigió a su despacho para empezar a leer unos papeles que habían llegado en la mañana, la mayoría de esos papeles se centraban en cartas de inversión de empresas, si así como lo oyen el castaño empezó invirtiendo en unas de las empresas más importantes de Japón, otras eran cartas dirigidas asía su persona pidiendo diferentes materiales de construcción o el dinero para comprar dichos materiales, ¿razón?...a Sirzechs se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de crear la empresa Hyoudou sin el consentimiento del castaño, se enteró mientras tenía su cita con Jibril.

-"Ah…mi vida no puede ser más extraña desde este punto". Suspiro el castaño fastidiado no es que no le gustara todo esto es solo que el cambio surgió de un día para otro.

Rápidamente saco esas cosas de su mente y se concentró en los papeles que tenía en sus manos, comenzó a pensar y de pronto una imagen paso por su mente.

 _-"Issei-kun"._

Hablo una voz que ciertamente producía enojo, tristeza y frustración en el castaño.

 _-"¿Acaso ya me olvidaste?"._ Dijo una voz que rápidamente se convirtió en una persona que apareció en frente del escritorio del castaño.

-"¿Que rayos?". Dijo el castaño mientras se paraba para encarar a aquella persona que se formó en frente de él.

Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Amano Yuuma o Raynare, la primera novia del castaño, aquella persona a la que el castaño amo, la misma persona que lastimo su corazón.

-"No puedo creer que me hallas olvidado Issei-kun". Hablo la caída con su personalidad de Yuuma. "Como pudiste olvidar a tu novia". Hablo ella mientras se meneaba de un lado a otro.

-"¡DEJATE DE JUEGOS!". Dijo el castaño enojado mientras la miraba. "¿Cómo es que estas viva Rias Gremory te mato yo mismo lo vi?". Contesto el castaño ya más calmado.

-"No eres divertido Issei". Respondió el ángel caído con su verdadera voz. "Y si quieres una respuesta pregúntaselo a la Gremory".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?". Pregunto el castaño confundido.

-"Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu solo". Contesto ella mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse. "Supongo que ya no me queda tiempo".

-"Espera ¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir con eso?". Volvió a preguntar el castaño mientras observaba al ángel caída desaparecer.

-"No tengo tiempo para explicarte todo, solo puedo decirte que todo lo que viviste desde el principio fue una mentiras".

-"¿Qué?". Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño para ver que Raynare está a punto de desaparecer.

-"Adiós Issei…espero que podamos volvernos a ver". Dijo el ángel caído para desaparecer por completo dejando al castaño confundido y pensativo.

-"¿Qué fue lo que acaba de parar?". Se preguntó el castaño a sí mismo.

El castaño simplemente no le tomo importancia y dejo de pensar en ello, pensaba que su cerebro le había jugado una broma, pero aun así todavía existía esa duda dentro de su mente.

Horas después.

El castaño se encontraba cargando muchas cajas de fuera de su casa hacia adentro de su hogar, las cajas eran los libros que había comprado en el centro comercial, eran alrededor de treinta cajas llenas de libros que hablaban de distintos temas cada uno.

-"Listo esta es la última caja". Dijo el castaño mientras entraba a la residencia cargando tres cajas con los brazos para dejarlos junto a una pila de cajas parecidas a las que traía.

Inmediatamente el castaño creo un círculo mágico debajo de las cajas para hacerlas desaparecer enviándolas al cuarto de Jibril.

-"Jibril los libros ya se encuentran en tu cuarto". Dijo el castaño entrando en la sala donde se encontraban todas las chicas. "Acomódalas como gustes". Dijo el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de la mencionada mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

El castaño quedo solo junto a sus chicas mirando la televisión, cuando un círculo mágico apareció en el oído del castaño cosa de extraño a las chicas de su sequito.

-"Bien, si claro estaré al pendiente". Respondió el castaño mientras cortaba la comunicación.

-"¿Paso algo Issei-sama?". Pregunto Kira.

-"Nada grave al parecer unos demonios renegados se están juntando cerca de Kuoh, me pidieron que los mantuviera vigilados". Respondió el castaño seriamente. "Por cierto Ravel, ¿todavía tienes mis piezas de [Peón]?". Pregunto el castaño a la rubia.

-"Si Issei-sama pero ¿Por qué lo pregunta?". Pregunto la heredera Phenex.

-"Tengo que entregárselas a la heredera Gremory". Respondió simplemente el castaño.

-"¿Mañana?". Pregunto la gemela Meru.

-"No, al parecer ninguna de las herederas se encuentra en Kuoh, Gremory está arreglando los últimos detalles de su boda con Raiser y Sona se encuentra con su familia, no regresaran hasta dentro de unos días". Respondió el castaño.

Ante esto el día trascurrió con normalidad dentro de la Residencia Hyoudou, excepto por el castaño que todavía seguía extrañado por lo que sucedió horas antes dentro de su despacho.

A la mañana siguiente.

El castaño se levantó como todas las mañanas el dolor del entrenamiento había disminuido considerablemente, y al parecer Ryu se encontraba descansando del entrenamiento que había tenido con el castaño.

-"Que fastidio". Dijo el castaño para levantarse tomar una ducha y cambiarse para dirigirse a la escuela.

Al llegar a la academia toda la academia lo miraba sorprendido el castaño había faltado a clases más de una semana y ahora se presenta como si nada.

El castaño simplemente no le importaba como todos en la escuela lo miraban, simplemente siguió su camino ignorando los murmullos de todos los estudiantes que lo observaban.

Camino hasta llegar a su salón en donde todos lo miraban extrañados el simplemente los ignoro y se dirigió a su asiento, se recostó en su lugar y cerró los ojos esperando a que las clases empezaran, cuando sintió que dos objetos se dirigían a su rostro el castaño por reflejo atrapo los objetos que venían en su dirección que resultaron ser los puños de sus mejores amigos Matsuda y Motohama.

Matsuda era un joven más bajo que el castaño calvo y con un cuerpo atlético, anteriormente pertenecía el club de futbol pero lo abandono para meterse en el club de fotografía para sacarle fotos a las chicas de la academia, tomaba fotos de todas las chicas de la academia especialmente del club de Kendo tenia fotos de todas las integrantes femeninas y la mayoría de estas fotografías las chicas estaban en ropa interior.

Motohama era un chico un poco más alto que el castaño tenía el pelo color negro con unas gafas en los lentes, pero hay algo extraño con el joven dicen que con sus lentes puede ver las medidas exactas de todas las chicas a las que examine con sus lentes o eso es lo que la gente cuenta, también es un chico obsesionado con las lolis, según él tiene todos los juegos Eroge que tengan que ver con niñas pequeñas especialmente hermanas menores.

El castaño le desagradaban los gustos que tenían sus dos amigos pero no podía hacer nada ambos eran sus amigos lo apoyaron desde que entro en la academia y estaba agradecido con ellos por ser sus primeros amigos cuando entro en la academia, aunque eso no justificaba que por su culpa toda la academia lo tachara de pervertido y siempre se llevara una paliza por pensar que es un pervertido.

-"Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que ambos intentaban?". Pregunto el castaño mientras agarraba las manos de ambos jóvenes.

-"¿Por qué no venias a la academia no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?". Grito Motohama.

-"Si, te fuimos a buscar a tu casa pero no te encontramos". Dijo Matsuda.

-"Chicos…". Dijo el castaño de manera feliz al saber que sus amigos se preocupaban por él. "Lo siento, tuve que salir del país para visitar a unos familiares en Estados Unidos". Se disculpó el castaño.

-"Bueno si fue para salir y ver a la familia lo entendemos, pero para la próxima avísanos nos tenías muy preocupados". Dijo Matsuda.

-"Gracias chicos". Contesto el castaño.

-"Chicos siéntense la clase está por comenzar". Hablo el profesor mientras entraba en el salón para dar inicio a las clases.

Minutos después.

Las clases habían pasado y era hora de salir al almuerzo, Issei se preparaba para salir del salón y comer tranquilamente sin que sus amigos lo molesten pero…

-"Issei vamos a ver a las chicas cambiarse en los vestidores". Dijo Matsuda con una cara pervertida mientras que Motohama asentía con la misma mirada.

Ante esto toda la clase los empezó a ver con una cara de repulsión absoluta en especial dos chicas a las que el "trio pervertido" siempre observaban ambas eran Murayama y Katase, ambas chicas pertenecían al club de Kendo y el "trio pervertido" siempre las miraba mientras estas se cambiaban en los vestidores.

Murayama era una chica alta de cabello largo color castaño con dos coletas amarradas con unos listones de color rojo y ojos de color café dorado, es miembro del club de Kendo actual capitana y la mejor por el momento de todas las chicas del club de Kendo, en el torneo inter escolar quedo en el quinto lugar.

Katase era una chica un poco más pequeña que Murayama tiene el pelo corto color rosa y ojos color castaños, al igual que Murayama ella es una miembro del club de Kendo la sub capitana del club y al igual que muchas chicas de la academia odia al "trio pervertido", en el torneo inter escolar ella quedo en el décimo puesto dejando muy bien vista a la academia.

-"Pervertidos". Exclamo la peli rosa.

-"Como es que no los han expulsado todavía". Dijo la castaña de coletas.

-"¡CALLENSE! Ustedes no conocen el mismo mundo que nosotros conocemos el mundo del ¡EROGE!". Exclamo el calvo a las chicas recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Motohama.

-"Pueden callarse son muy ruidosos". Dijo cansadamente el castaño.

-"Entonces ¿Qué dices Issei?". Dijo el de gafas.

-"No estoy interesado". Dijo solamente el castaño.

Silencio…ni un solo ruido se escuchó en el salón ante la gran declaración que había hecho el castaño en frente de toda la clase, nadie podía creer lo que el castaño decía excepto sus dos amigos que se mantenían tranquilos ante lo que había dicho el castaño.

-"¡LA BESTIA PERVERTIDA NO QUIERE ESPIAR EN LOS VESTIDORES!".

-"¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!".

Esas fueron solo unas pocas de las frases que se decían en todo el salón de clases, aunque los dos pervertidos solo sonrieron con malicia.

-"Es solo una broma ¿verdad Issei?". Dijo Motohama con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Lo siento Motohama pero no seguiré con esto, son mis primeros amigos y los quiero por todo lo que han hecho por mí, siempre soy su chivo expiatorio a la hora de las palizas que ustedes deben de recibir". Dijo seriamente el castaño cosa que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.

-"¿P-pero que h-has dicho I-Issei?". Pregunto Matsuda nerviosamente.

-"Díganles ustedes o se los digo yo". Contesto fríamente el castaño a ambos pervertidos.

-"¿P-pero…?".

Quería decir Matsuda pero con una sola mirada fría de parte del castaño lo callo, todo el salón estaba en shock, primero se enteran que el castaño no era el pervertido que todos pensaban que era sino que también sus amigos lo usaron de chivo expiatorio para que se salvaran de las palizas que ambos debían de recibir, al enterarse de esto Murayama y Katase se sintieron mal ya que ellas eran las que se encargaban de castigar al castaño dándole unas palizas por estar espiándolas, aunque ambos tenían la esperanza de que no fuera cierto y que el castaño de verdad las espiaba.

-"Esta bien". Dijeron ambos pervertidos. "Issei no es un pervertido, lo inventamos para que en ocasiones nos salváramos de las palizas que nos podían dar las chicas, él nos seguía la corriente solo porque no quería perder nuestra amistad". Dijeron ambos pervertidos dejando a todo el salón en shock.

Nadie podía decir nada el castaño no era un pervertido y ellos simplemente lo tacharon así por juntarse con ambos pervertidos, las chicas se sentían peor no sabían que él no era un pervertido y ellas lo golpeaban pensando que lo era.

El castaño simplemente suspiro y dio una ligera sonrisa para luego salir del salón, cosa que nadie en el salón noto todavía estaba en shock a excepción de dos chicas que salieron del salón siguiendo al castaño.

Azotea de la Academia Kuoh.

El castaño estaba en la azotea apoyado del barandal viendo el paisaje que lo tranquilizaba era uno de sus lugares favoritos de la academia.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que llegaron dos chicas que al verlo lo siguieron para hablar con él.

-"H-Hyoudou-kun". Dijo Katase tratando de llamar la atención del castaño, pero no lo logro ya que este seguía sus pensamientos.

-"Hyoudou-kun". Esta vez quien hablo fue Murayama quien si logro captar la atención del castaño.

-"Oh Murayama, Katase ¿que necesitan?". Pregunto el castaño a ambas chicas.

-"¿Es cierto lo que Matsuda y Motohama dijeron?". Pregunto tímidamente Murayama.

-"Si se refieren a lo de que no soy un pervertido, si".

-"Entonces ¿por qué no dijiste que ellos lo inventaron?". Pregunto Katase.

-"No me hubieran creído tendría que haber obligado a esos dos a decirlo y no quería perder a mis amigos". Dijo el castaño mientras volteaba a adelante volviendo a ver el paisaje.

-"Ellos son unos pervertidos ¿Por qué ser su amigo?". Pregunto Murayama.

Ante esto el castaño simplemente suspiro y hablo.

-"Fueron las primeras personas que se acercaron a platicar conmigo, jamás fui bueno para hacer amigos y ellos me hablaron como si nada, no quería perder su amistad". Respondió el castaño.

-"¿Entonces porque decidiste decir que no eras un pervertido hasta hoy?". Pregunto Murayama.

-"No lo sé, simplemente me arte de recibir las palizas que ellos merecían". Dijo simplemente el castaño.

-"Ya veo". Susurro la peli rosa.

-"Tengo que irme nos vemos más tarde". Dijo el castaño dejando a ambas chicas con tristeza y arrepentimiento al haber golpeado a un chico inocente y que solamente valoraba una amistad.

El castaño camino por la escuela mientras todos lo miraban con tristeza y arrepentimiento al parecer la noticia se había extendido rápido, el castaño simplemente los ignoro y siguió su camino para acostarse en el árbol que se encontraba afuera del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, cerró los ojos tratando de dormir pero no lo consiguió y levanto la vista para ver asía la ventana del Club de lo Oculto y recordó a Rias Gremory no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el recuerdo de la peli roja, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras que le dijo la ángel caído.

 _-"No tengo tiempo para explicarte todo, solo puedo decirte que todo lo que viviste desde el principio fue una mentiras"._

-"(¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?)". Se preguntó el castaño, le extrañaban las palabras que le había dicho el ángel caído.

Pero simplemente no lo tomo importancia y siguió intentando conciliar el sueño.

Después de un rato de estar dormido el castaño despertó para ir a su salón de clases cuando llego todos quedaron callados y simplemente se limitaron a mirarlo con tristeza ante tal fallo de su parte al creerlo un pervertido, las clases continuaron normalmente solo que todos estaban inquietos no podían hablarle al castaño no tenían el valor de disculparse por las palizas y las palabras que siempre le decían, al término de la clase el castaño solamente de marcho a su casa sin dirigirse a nadie ni siquiera a sus dos amigos, camino por las calles de la ciudad observando los alrededores, le gustaba el ver su ciudad era una de las pocas cosas que lo alegraba.

Entro en una tienda para comprar una bebida que inmediatamente empezó a beber mientras se recargaba en el muro de la tienda y el viento pasaba por su cara.

-"Me pregunto ¿cómo sería mi vida si mis padres vivieran?". Pensó en voz baja cuidándose de que ninguna persona lo escuchara.

-[Tus padres no les gustaría verte así compañero]. Dijo Ryu al castaño el cual se sorprendió al oír al dragón.

-"¿Me escuchaste?". Pregunto el castaño al dragón.

-[Si, pero aunque no te hubiera escuchado sé muy bien las cosas que te afectan, he vivido en tu interior por mucho tiempo].

-"Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo el castaño mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-[No sé cómo te sientes en estos momentos, pero no te tienes que desanimar tienes personas que todavía se preocupan por ti].

-"Cierto". Contesto el castaño.

Acto seguido comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Casa Hyoudou.

Después de caminar durante un tiempo el castaño logro llegar a su hogar en el que fue recibido por las chicas de su sequito.

-"Bienvenido Issei-sama". Dijeron las chicas.

-"Estoy de vuelta". Contesto el castaño.

-"Issei-sama". Llamo Grayfia al castaño que volteo a verla. "Le llego esto". Dijo la Maid para entregarle un pequeño papel que el castaño rápidamente agarro para empezar a leer, cuando el castaño termino de leer se puso serio y se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a las chicas de su sequito confundidas por las acciones del castaño.

-"Grayfia-san ¿qué es lo que decía la hoja?". Pregunto curiosa la peli morada.

-"Es una solicitud del archiduque al parecer hay un renegado aquí en Kuoh, como ninguna de las herederas Sitri o Gremory se encuentran Sirzechs-sama le pidió a Issei-sama que lo eliminara". Dijo la peli plata seriamente.

-"Entonces ¿Por qué fue a su habitación?". Pregunto Ravel.

-"No lo sé". Respondió Grayfia.

Después de unos segundos el castaño bajo las escaleras vistiendo una camisa sin mangas color gris que se pegada a su piel, un chaleco pequeño color negro que le llegaba en medio del estómago, un pantalón negro con cadenas en la pierna izquierda cerca de la cintura y dos cadenas debajo de su estómago que se juntaban con el chaleco, guantes sin dedos negros con ligeros toques color rojo y unas botas militares negras con rayas de color rojo.

Al ver la vestimenta que el castaño traía todas las chicas se sonrojaron de sobre manera, aunque Ravel, Yubelluna y Grayfia se relamieron los labios al ver al castaño.

-"Regreso en unos minutos chicas". Dijo el castaño mientras salía de la casa dejando a todas las chicas más rojas que un tomate.

Bóveda abandonada.

El castaño llego a una bóveda abandonada justamente el mismo lugar en donde mataron a ese renegado llamado Visor, cosa que alegro al castaño al recordar a sus compañeros pero luego se enojó al recordar a cierta peli roja.

-"¿Quién está ahí?". Pregunto una voz para luego ver que una persona salía de entre las sombras.

Era un chico peli rojo con los ojos de color dorado vestía un uniforme que el castaño no reconocía.

-"Soy Hyoudou Issei demonio de clase alta y vengo a eliminarte". Respondió de manera seria el castaño.

-"¿Eliminarme? Jajajaja que gracioso mocoso tú no puedes eliminarme". Dijo el peli rojo burlándose del castaño.

-"Tengo una petición de parte del Mao para eliminarte, pero antes…". Dijo el castaño para acto seguido sacar su [Sacred Gear] mientras se ponía en posición de batalla. "Dime tu nombre no quisiera dejar sin nombre una lápida". Dijo el castaño haciendo enojar al peli rojo.

-"Recuerda el nombre de la persona que te asesino mi nombre es Ayato Sakamaki". Contesto el peli rojo al castaño.

-"Espero que estés preparado". Contesto el castaño.

-"Claro que si mocoso". Dijo el peli rojo para que en ese instante sus ojos cambiaran de color a negro un negro como la noche, de su boca y ojos empezó a salir una especie de líquido blanco parecida a la cera que empezó a cubrir el rostro del peli rojo a excepción de su ojo derecho y su brazo izquierdo, el líquido blanco se expandió por la mano y el rostro creando una máscara y un brazo con garras de color blanco con detalles color rojo, de sus hombros salían cuatro picos del mismo líquido que cubría su rostro y el brazo.

-"¿Qué es eso?". Pregunto el castaño sorprendido por lo que vio.

 **-"Sorprendido".** Dijo el peli rojo con su voz modificada. **"Este es el resultado del "Virus H" que nuestro maestro implanto en nosotros"**. Dijo el peli rojo.

-"¿Virus?". Pregunto el castaño.

Justo en ese instante el peli rojo desapareció de los ojos del castaño y apareció justo al lado del castaño intentando golpearlo con su brazo izquierdo, pero el castaño solo dio un ligero salto asía atrás evadiendo el golpe del peli rojo.

 **-"Buenos reflejos".** Felicito el peli rojo.

-"Gracias". Contesto el castaño.

Acto seguido ambos hombres desaparecieron para aparecer cocando puños que hacían temblar la bóveda abandonada, ninguno de los dos cedía ante los golpes del otro y siguieron chocando golpes creando pequeños cráteres.

[BOOST]

Se escuchó la voz de Ryu dentro del [Celestial Belt] del castaño, aumentando la fuerza de los golpes que daba el castaño que poco a poco hacían retroceder al peli rojo, en un descuido del peli rojo el castaño conecto un golpe en su rostro mandándolo a colar contra la pared de la bóveda, agrietándola por completo.

El peli rojo se recuperó para empezar a elevar su aura de color negro con rojo, haciendo que el castaño salga de la bóveda por cuenta propia, el peli rojo se dio cuenta y siguió al castaño fuera de la bóveda.

 **-"¿Quiere huir?".** Pregunto el peli rojo.

-"No". Contesto el castaño.

-" **Si peleamos afuera personas inocentes saldrán lastimadas".** Dijo el peli rojo seriamente al castaño.

-"Lo sé por eso…". Dijo el castaño para levantar las manos creando una dimensión de bolsillo que abarco una parte de la ciudad de Kuoh. "Vine preparado".

El peli rojo sonrió debajo de la máscara y continuaron con su pelea a puño limpio, el castaño en un descuido de su parte recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar a los aires y ante eso el peli rojo salto asta rebasar al castaño que todavía no se recuperaba del golpe del peli rojo para encestarle un golpe de martillo mandándolo contra el suelo creando un gran cráter en el suelo, el peli rojo descendió de los cielos rápidamente conectando una patada en la espalda del castaño haciendo más grande el cráter y creando una gran nube de polvo, el peli rojo dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose del cráter, el peli rojo cerro los ojos esperaba más del chico pero no duro mucho tiempo, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero una voz lo detuvo de golpe.

-"¿Ya te vas?". Dijo el castaño mientras salía del cráter lentamente. "Y yo que apenas estaba empezando". Dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

El peli rojo nuevamente apareció en frente del castaño para asestarle un golpe en el rostro pero el castaño se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo creando una pequeña honda de aire.

El castaño agarro el brazo izquierdo del peli rojo y lo mando a volar por los aires para que rápidamente haga.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [EXPLOCION]

[DRAGON SHOOT]

El castaño cargo cinco aumentos que disparo en contra del peli rojo que solo pudo ver el gran disparo de energía que había mandado el castaño cerro los ojos y el disparo impacto de lleno dejándolo muy herido, el peli rojo empezó a caer tenía mucho poder mágico y a pesar de estar herido continuaría con la batalla pero…

[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]

El castaño dividió su poder que luego libero de golpe por medio de su cinturón ya que ese poder era un virus que lo podía corromper, el peli rojo cayó al suelo creando un pequeño cráter en el lugar que levanto polvo, estaba débil no podía mover ningún musculo, y poco a poco perdía la transformación, el castaño se acercó al peli rojo lentamente mientras que con su mano creaba una pequeña esfera que apunto a la cabeza del peli rojo.

-"¿Qué es el "Virus H"?". Pregunto el castaño mientras apuntaba a su cabeza. "Habla". Dijo el castaño mientras aplastaba la pierna derecha con su pie izquierdo.

-"N-no lo s-se, s-simplemente nos lo i-inyectaron en el c-cuerpo". Decía débilmente el peli rojo.

-"¿Qué hacías en este lugar?".

-"C-capturaba h-humanos para los e-experimentos de mi a-amo".

-"¿Quién es tu amo?".

-"E-es…". Iba a decir el peli rojo pero rápidamente su cuerpo se ilumino y exploto manchando de sangre el lugar en donde se encontraba tirado y las ropas del castaño.

-"Hechizo explosivo…no quieren que uno se entere de sus planes". Dijo el castaño mientras desharía la dimensión de bolsillo y caminaba de regreso a su casa.

En alguna parte de Kuoh.

-"Mi señor muy pronto llegaran con las espadas". Decía un sacerdote mientras se inclinaba a un hombre que estaba sentado en su trono.

-"Excelente". Sonrió el hombre alegremente. "El plan está en marcha".

Iglesia abandonada, Kuoh.

-"Esta iglesia está muy devastada". Dijo una encapuchada con una espada grande en la espalda.

-"Escuche que aquí pelearon un demonio y un ángel caído". Dijo otra encapuchada.

-"No conocemos nada de esta ciudad ¿Segura que es aquí?". Dijo la encapuchada de la gran espada mientras se quitaba la capucha mostrando a una chica con el pelo corto color azul con un mechón de color verde en el frente y ojos color café.

-"Por supuesto". Contesto la otra chica quitándose la capucha revelando a una joven de cabello castaño largo atado a dos coletas y ojos de color violeta. "Después de todo yo vivía aquí, vez". Dijo la chica mientras mostraba una foto de dos niños que estaban jugando, el primero era un chico con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel y el segundo era un chico o… ¿chica? Con el cabello color castaño claro y ojos violeta.

Calles de Kuoh.

-"Ah, algo me dice que va a ser una larga semana". Dijo el castaño para continuar caminando a si hogar.

 **FIN**

 **BUENO CON ESTO CONCLUYE EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE SIN RIAS LA VACANTE PARA LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL DE ISSEI ESTA VACÍA, POR ESO ARE UN CROSSOVER CON CUATRO SERIES LAS SERIES YA ESTÁN DECIDIDAS SOLO QUISIERA QUE ME DIGAN EL ORDEN, LA MÁS VOTADA SALDRÁ DESPUÉS DE LA REUNIÓN DE FACCIONES Y LA PROTAGONISTA SERÁ LA PAREJA DEL CASTAÑO.**

 **LOS ANIMES Y PAREJAS SON:**


End file.
